


take my whole life, too

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexuality, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Phanfiction, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, i don't know yet, kinda cheesy, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan is asexual, however, and can't feel love romantically for anyone. Until Phil comes into the picture. Dan and Phil have been in a friend group together for years, but weren't as close. It's the first day of their sophomore year and the two end up becoming closer under circumstances they were put under by their schedules and teachers. They eventually become best friends, except Dan feels something different for Phil. Not platonic like the way he feels for his childhood best friend, Louise. Does Dan tell his feelings to Phil for the first time or keep them in?





	take my whole life, too

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries but umm yeah. this might be long. i don't know how many chapters yet but i hope you like it. follow me on twitter @nosewhistle  
> i might update this every once in a while so wish me luck with that. i'm also not trying to claim that phan or kickthestickz is real or assume either of their sexualities so please don't attack dan, phil, pj, or chris with that. this is purely a work of fiction. i'm also sorry if there's any grammar problems or i have my facts wrong. note: this is supposed to be an american based highschool au so there's going to be terms like 'sophomore,' 'junior,' etc. and in this fic for convenience, joe and zoe will be twins.

**D**

The sun is shining through the blinds when I open my eyes. My eyes focus and I see my dark themed room. I get out of bed and the scent of pancakes and bacon waft through the house, probably made by my dad. My mom never cooks anyways. I throw on a shirt I see on the floor, probably from yesterday, put on a clean pair of black skinny jeans, and consider putting on a belt.

 _Nah, it never keeps my jeans up anyways,_ I answer my own suggestion.

I walk down the hall and see my little sister's door wide open. That's only like that during the school year. Then, I realize that it's Monday, September 1st.

_Shit._

Running back into my room, I grab my phone from the charger, put on my backpack, and slip on my shoes. I quickly go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I look up into the mirror and see my curly brown hair is still a problem. I slam open the bathroom cabinet and find my mom's straightener, plugging it in immediately. Hopefully this heats up in time for Louise to get here.

"Daniel?" my dad calls from downstairs, "Louise is here! Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just a second!" I call back as I unplug the straightener, defeated. Just wait until everyone sees my hair. 

I pick up my backpack and phone and skip the steps as I run down. There, the jumpy blonde is standing on the front step, talking to my older sister, Jaime. Louise looks up at me and stifles a laugh, causing my sister to turn around.

"Oh my god! Dan, your hair is--" Jaime starts but Louise's laugh drowns it out.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal, you know," I try to defend myself once their laughing fades.

Louise wipes a tear from her laughter, "Yes it is! This is a new year, new school, and you're starting it with a new look."

Jaime shakes her head, making her matching but much longer curls bounce. In her hands, her car keys are jingling as she lifts them and moves out the door, signalling for us two to get in the car so she can drive us. Louise is my neighbor and has been my best friend since diapers. Jaime and I grew up with her and she was like another sibling to us. Louise's family life wasn't the greatest so it was only right that Jaime drove Louise and I to school when her parents couldn't.

When we're halfway to school, Jaime asks a question she knows the answer to.

"So, Dan. Any girls you're interested in?"

I blush, not letting her see. Louise looks at me with a hopeful expression.

"I, uhh, no," I answer, as quiet as I can. Jaime and Louise both frown a little.

Jaime and Louise know I've never really felt anything for anyone. Not even when I was younger. The rest of Louise and I's friend group and my parents don't know, however. They all just think I have bad luck with girls or something. It's honestly not my fault I can't put my love to someone. I love my friends and family, but not in a romantic way. On occasion, a girl would come and tell me they liked me, which I didn't think was possible considering how I dislike my appearance and personality, and I felt really bad telling them I didn't reciprocate those feelings because I physically couldn't.

The rest of the car ride was Louise talking to Jaime about some guy from our friend group I hadn't talked to very much, Phil. She was telling Jaime how similar he and I act and look. I personally don't see it, plus I don't know him that well. He moved into our friend group via PJ and he usually just talks to him. I mean, I only really talk to Louise and Zoe, so I shouldn't talk. That might be why people always think I'm gay. Whatever.

We finally pull up to the school and Jaime parks the car. Louise tells me where the group is going to sit at lunch, under the tree like last year and the year before, as we walk into the school and see said group sitting in the cafeteria at the farthest back table.

Zoe Sugg, typical popular girl reject, sits on her boyfriend, Alfie Deyes's, lap while her twin brother looks at them, disgusted as they kiss and whisper into each other's ears. PJ and Chris are laughing at something on PJ's phone, his green eyes sparkling as he watched Chris's reaction. You'd think they were dating if you saw them and didn't know them, but they both had their respective partners.

Finally, the raven haired black sheep of the group was sitting at the edge of the table, looking out the window. Phil Lester. 

He looks up when he sees Louise and I walk in and smiles at me, as usual. We don't talk but that doesn't mean we can't be nice to each other. I smile back, as if by routine. Phil looks up higher than my eyes, though. I then remember my hair is curly, and blush. 

I sit down next to him since that's the only empty seat. Everyone turns inwards and we do what we've done since the beginning of middle school, compare schedules. After five minutes of switching papers around, Zoe speaks up.

"I have three classes with Louise, two with Chris, none with PJ or Joe, and one with Dan, Phil, and Alfie," she says as she leans back into Alfie's shoulder, leaning her head on it. Everyone else says something along the same lines except with their schedules. I share mine before Phil.

"Okay, I've got one class with Louise, four with Chris, one with Zoe, one with PJ, two with Joe and Alfie, and six with Phil," I announce. It's pretty rare for two students to have every class together so everyone at the table is surprised.

"Weird, that never happens," Chris says, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Phil tells his and I listen intently even though I already knew. As I listened, I notice his eyes from up close. They're blue, green, and yellow all at once. I've never seen any like those before.

Once he finishes, the bell rings.

"Well, uhh see you guys at lunch!" Joe adds quickly before running off to homeroom. The rest of the group splits, especially sadly for Zoe and Alfie who kiss before they part, Chris mimes vomiting behind them. I choke back a laugh, and Louise thumps me on the back. Phil smiles and shakes his head, adjusting his backpack. We have homeroom together, even, so we walk there together. Louise, Chris, PJ, and Zoe break off and eventually it's just Phil and I walking.

"So, are you excited to be in every class with your favorite person in the entire group?" I ask satirically, causing his multicolored eyes to light up and him to laugh.

"Yeah, definitely. Especially with my supposed twin who I know absolutely  _everything_ about," he replies, rolling his eyes with a smile.

"Well, I guess you can just find out more about me then," I tease as I hold open the door for him, "M'lady."

"Shut up," Phil laughs as he walks in with me.

The rest of the morning is a blur with Phil by my side and him sitting in the seat next to mine. We act as though we've been best friends for years. Maybe I could get used to the guy. This should be a long year.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a chapter.


End file.
